This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Lola.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Altha, Fla. The objective of the program was to develop a well branching pot Anthurium cultivar with dark red, shiny spathes well visible above foliage and with spadices contrasting with spathes.
The new Anthurium was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1993 as a seedling within the progeny of a cross made in 1992 in a controlled environment in Altha, Fla. The female parent was a seedling of Anthurium andreanum, discovered at Anthuriums of Hawaii in Hawaii, and referred to by the name Yogi Mini Red (not patented). The male parent was a selected clone of Anthurium hybrid cultivar Ruth Morat, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,540, a/k/a Lady Ruth.TM..
Asexual propagation of `Lola` by means of tissue culture in Altha, Fla. has established than the unique characteristics of this new cultivar are in fact stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.